darkhorsemoviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sin City (film)
Sin City is a 2005 crime thriller film written, produced, and directed by Frank Miller and Robert Rodriguez. It is a film noir based on Miller's graphic novel series of the same name. Plot The Customer Is Always Right The Salesman (Josh Hartnett) walks onto a penthouse balcony where The Customer (Marley Shelton) looks out over Basin City. He says that she looks like someone who is tired of running and that he will save her. The two share a kiss and he shoots her; she dies in his arms. He says he’ll never know what she was running from but that he’ll cash her check in the morning. That Yellow Bastard (Part 1) On the docks of Sin City, aging police officer John Hartigan (Bruce Willis) tries to stop serial child-killer Roark Junior (Nick Stahl) from raping and killing eleven-year-old Nancy Callahan (Makenzie Vega). Junior is the son of Senator Roark (Powers Boothe), who has bribed the police to cover up his son's crimes. Hartigan's partner, Bob (Michael Madsen) tries to convince Hartigan to walk away. Hartigan knocks him out. Hartigan heads into the warehouse where Junior is holding Nancy, fighting off the pain caused by his bad heart, as well as several henchmen. Junior shoots Hartigan in the shoulder and tries to escape. Hartigan catches up and shoots off Junior's ear, hand and genitals. Bob, now recovered, shoots Hartigan in the back; he has been paid off by Roark. As the sirens approach, Bob leaves and Nancy lies down in Hartigan's lap. Hartigan passes out, reasoning his death is a fair trade for the girl's life. The Hard Goodbye After a one-night stand Marv (Mickey Rourke) awakens to find Goldie (Jaime King) has been killed while he slept. He flees the frame-up, vowing to avenge her death. His parole officer, Lucille (Carla Gugino) warns him to give up on this mission. Marv interrogates several informants, working up to a corrupt priest (Frank Miller), who reveals that the Roark family was behind the murder. Marv kills the priest, but is attacked by a woman who looks like Goldie. Marv goes to the Roark family farm and is subdued by the silent stalker who killed Goldie. He awakens in the basement to find Lucille has been captured after looking into his story. She tells Marv that the killer is a cannibal and that Goldie was a hooker. He learns that the killer's name is Kevin (Elijah Wood) and escapes. Lucille is gunned down by an arriving squad of cops. Marv finds out that Cardinal Patrick Henry Roark (Rutger Hauer) arranged for Goldie's murder. Marv goes to Old Town, Sin City's red light district, to learn more about Goldie and is captured by her twin sister, Wendy. He eventually convinces her that he is not the killer. She and Marv return to the farm where Marv kills Kevin. He confronts Cardinal Roark, who confesses his part in the murders. Kevin was the cardinal's ward; the two men ate the prostitutes to consume their souls. Marv kills the cardinal but is shot by his guards. Marv is taken to a hospital where cops threaten to kill his mother to get him to confess to killing Roark, Kevin, and their victims. He is sentenced to death in the electric chair. Wendy visits him on death row and thanks him for avenging her sister. Marv is executed the next day. The Big Fat Kill Shellie (Brittany Murphy) is being harassed by her abusive ex-boyfriend Jackie Boy (Benicio del Toro). Her current boyfriend, Dwight (Clive Owen) warns him to leave Shellie alone. Jackie Boy flees to Old Town with his friends. Dwight follows and sees them harass Becky (Alexis Bledel), a young prostitute. Gail (Rosario Dawson), the prostitutes' leader and Dwight's on-and-off lover, also witnesses the scene. When Jackie Boy threatens Becky, Miho (Devon Aoki), a martial arts expert, kills Jackie Boy and his friends. They realize Jackie Boy is actually Detective Lieutenant "Iron Jack" Rafferty of the Sin City police. If the cops learn how he died, their truce with the prostitutes would end and the mob would be free to wage war on Old Town. Dwight takes the bodies to a tar pit, where he is attacked by mercenaries. He nearly drowns in the tar before Miho saves him. The mercenaries escape with Jackie Boy's severed head but Dwight and Miho are able to retrieve it and return to Old Town. Meanwhile, the head mercenary, Manute (Michael Clarke Duncan), kidnaps Gail. Becky has turned traitor to the police and the mob is moving to invade. Dwight trades Jackie Boy’s head in exchange for Gail, but activates a grenade he placed inside the head, destroying it before it can be taken to the cops for evidence. The other prostitutes gun down the mercenaries while an injured Becky escapes. That Yellow Bastard (Part 2) Hartigan is recovering in a hospital when Senator Roark informs him that Junior is in a coma and the Roark legacy is in serious jeopardy. Hartigan will be framed for Junior's crimes; if he tells anyone the truth, they will die. A grateful Nancy promises to write letters every week while he is in prison. Hartigan goes to jail, though he refuses to confess. He receives a weekly letter from Nancy, as promised. After eight years, the letters stop and he receives a severed finger instead. Hartigan confesses to all charges leading to his parole and searches for an adult Nancy (Jessica Alba), not knowing he is being followed by a deformed, yellow man. He eventually finds her at Kadie's Bar, where she has become an erotic dancer. He realizes he was set up to lead the yellow man to Nancy and the two escape in Nancy's car. Hiding at a hotel, the deformed man returns, revealing himself as Junior Roark, disfigured by years of surgery to regenerate his body parts. Junior attacks Hartigan and takes Nancy to the Roark farm to finish what he started eight years before. Hartigan follows and fakes a heart attack, giving him a chance to kill the Junior. Knowing that the Senator Roark will never stop hunting them, Hartigan commits suicide to ensure Nancy's safety. Again, he justifies his life for Nancy's as a fair trade. Epilogue An injured Becky departs from a hospital, talking on a cell phone with her mother. In the elevator she encounters The Salesman. Narrating the scene, he says that if you turn the right corner in Sin City, you can find anything. Cast Notable Roles: (Organized by the story in which they primarily appear) ;The Customer Is Always Right * Josh Hartnett as The Salesman (known in the screenplay as "The Man") * Marley Shelton as The Customer ;The Hard Goodbye * Mickey Rourke as Marv * Jaime King as Goldie/Wendy * Carla Gugino as Lucille * Elijah Wood as Kevin * Rutger Hauer as Cardinal Patrick Henry Roark * Jason Douglas as Hitman * Frank Miller as Priest * Clive Owen as Dwight McCarthy (cameo) * Brittany Murphy as Shellie (cameo) * Jessica Alba as Nancy Callahan (cameo) ;The Big Fat Kill * Clive Owen as Dwight McCarthy * Benicio del Toro as Det. Lt. Jack "Jackie Boy" Rafferty * Rosario Dawson as Gail * Michael Clarke Duncan as Manute * Alexis Bledel as Becky * Devon Aoki as Miho * Brittany Murphy as Shellie * Patricia Vonne as Dallas * Nicky Katt as Stuka (Cameo) ;That Yellow Bastard * Bruce Willis as Det. John Hartigan * Jessica Alba as Nancy Callahan * Nick Stahl as Roark Junior / Yellow Bastard * Powers Boothe as Senator Roark * Michael Madsen as Bob * Makenzie Vega as Young Nancy Callahan * Jude Ciccolella as Liebowitz * Rick Gomez as Klump * Nick Offerman as Shlubb * Mickey Rourke as Marv (Cameo) * Elijah Wood as Kevin (Cameo) * Brittany Murphy as Shellie (cameo) Production The film was shot in Austin, Texas on Green Screen from Troublemakers Studios. External links * * * Category:Sin City